


Giving In

by Hawkerin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1000 Island Challenge, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkerin/pseuds/Hawkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gives in to the desire that has been building between himself and Rose.  Absolute smut PWP.  Written for the 1000 Island Challenge to use prescribed words in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> the words I had to include: taint, moist, creamery, buttering the biscuit, love rocket, and bonus word: Thousand Island Dressing.  
> not beta-ed

Rose and the Doctor were exploring the village where they had landed. The natives here were friendly and looked human, so despite their pre-industrial level of society, the pair of them didn't stand out as aliens. Jack had asked to be dropped off for a visit to one of his favourite places for a week, stating that the UST on the time ship was driving him crazy. Rose agreed, of course, but was too terrified to push the relationship between her and the Doctor, fearing that he would kick her off the ship and she would taint the friendship with him that she valued more than anything.

 

Jack understood and tried to reassure her that the Doctor was just as besotted with her as she was with him, but Rose still wouldn't take the chance. Jack had at least offered to buy something for her on his trip to help out. He said he could get her one of the best vibrators in the fifty-second century to take the edge off once in a while. It was called a Love Rocket and had sixty-nine settings. With the way the Doctor was looking today, in his snug, black denims and leather jacket, she couldn't wait for Jack to get back with the gift.

 

“Rose Tyler, are you listening to me?” the Doctor asked, interrupting her wandering thoughts.

 

“Sorry, what were you saying?” she questioned with a bright smile.

 

“I was saying that we are out of butter on the TARDIS and this place has some of the best in the galaxy. We ought to stop by the creamery and get some before we leave. Nothing like fresh butter, you know,” he told her as they strolled down the street, hand in hand.

 

“Yeah, sounds great, Doctor. Never had anything like that fresh before,” she replied.

 

He led her to the farm where they could get some of this legendary butter and were faced with many treats they could take back with them. The Doctor selected several varieties of cheese, milk and cream, and when the Doctor told the owner that Rose hadn't tried their butter before, she was offered a sample.

 

There were fresh biscuits offered and the Doctor watched her with a fond smile as she buttered the biscuit carefully. When she bit into it, she closed her eyes and moaned softly in delight. The action made the Doctor's hearts race as he watched her. He gathered their purchases then and urged her back to the TARDIS.

 

As he was putting away the food, the Doctor watched Rose bend to search one of the cupboards for a fresh bottle of thousand island dressing to go with their lunch. The sight of her jean-clad bottom broke his resolve and she squeaked in surprise when he grabbed her hips to pull her up and turn her to face him. She gasped as his lips crashed into hers and he took advantage of her open mouth, driving his tongue inside to finally taste her moist lips.

 

Rose groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as she melted into the kiss. Her mind raced as she realized that Jack had been right about the Doctor wanting her just as much as she wanted him. He pushed her up against the kitchen counter, his erection grinding up against her through both of their jeans and Rose took the next bold step, grasping the bottom of her jumper, she pulled it over her head and tossed it across the room. The Doctor's ice blue eyes were riveted on the sight of her white, lacy bra, his large hands immediately moving to grasp each of her breasts. He began to place hot, open mouthed kisses down her neck and over her clavicle as she held firmly to the countertop to keep herself upright.

 

“Oh, Doctor, yes,” Rose whispered breathlessly.

 

He hummed against her skin, releasing her breasts long enough to shrug off his leather jacket. Before it even hit the floor, his hands were attacking the button of her jeans and she started toeing off her trainers. Rose scraped her short fingernails over his scalp and pulled his mouth back up to hers for another wet snog. The Doctor tugged her jeans and knickers down together, then lifted her up to sit on top of the counter. Pulling her clothes the rest of the way off her legs and tossing them behind him, he pushed her legs apart so that he could hold her close with his bare chest pressed against the white lace of her bra.

 

“So beautiful,” he sighed. His hands fumbled behind her back to unhook her bra while she ran her hands over all of the newly exposed skin of his shoulders and chest. He pulled the last of her clothing away and wrapped his arms around her tightly, just breathing in her scent as he buried his nose into her neck and kissed her shoulder gently.

 

Rose sighed happily when he slowed down for a moment. She wasn't sure exactly what it was that caused the sudden shift in the boundaries he had always put up between them, but she wasn't going to argue. Rose had wanted to be more than best friends for months now. She stroked her hands up and down his back, enjoying the feel of his bare skin and taught muscles. When she had enough of their little break in intensity, her hands started sliding lower. When her fingers dipped past the waistband of his jeans and pants to grip his firm bum, the Doctor sucked in a breath through his teeth. He pulled back to look into her eyes and saw that she was sure about this, he didn't need to ask.

 

The Doctor unfastened his jeans and removed the rest of his clothing. He decided that the height of the kitchen counter wouldn't work for what he had in mind and mentally asked the TARDIS to bring his bedroom closer. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up by her bum and carried her out into the hallway. His bedroom was right there and he marched straight over to the bed to drop her onto the soft mattress. She bounced a bit and giggled adorably.

 

“Come here,” she sighed as she reached for him to join her and he obliged immediately.

 

His hand stroked down her belly softly towards the spot that was aching for his touch. She moaned delightfully and closed her eyes as he thrust two fingers into her. He experimented for a while, just watching her face as she writhed from his touch. She blindly reached to touch him as well and he groaned when she wrapped her hand around his aching erection.

 

“Need you, Doctor,” Rose pleaded.

 

“You're sure about this, Rose?” he asked warily.

 

“Never been more sure about anything,” she told him, gazing into his eyes with a look of love that he could never have dreamed to hope for.

 

He removed his fingers from where he had been caressing her and she gave a slight whimper at the loss, but eagerly wrapped her arms around his waist as he moved to position himself between her legs. He slid into her easily and kissed her deeply as he set up a comfortable rhythm. Knowing that the TARDIS wouldn't translate it, he began to tell Rose all of the feelings that he kept hidden from her in Gallifreyan. He couldn't contain it anymore, but she wouldn't understand, so the words poured out of him in the musical cadence that none but himself and his time ship would understand.

 

Rose shouted loudly as her orgasm hit, her body trembling with the force of it. He slowed down, but didn't stop his movements, hoping to drag out her pleasure as long as possible. When she relaxed, he sped up again, chasing his own release and her fingers dug into his back as she urged him on. It wasn't long before his whole body tensed and he nearly collapsed on top of her. He rolled to the side, not wanting to crush her and she snuggled into his side immediately.

 

“Is this...” Rose began, the insecurity in her voice readily apparent. “I mean, we'll do this again. Right, Doctor?”

 

“I certainly hope so,” he said with a smile and kissed her temple sweetly.

 

She sighed happily in relief. It was only a few minutes later that the Doctor noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms. She wouldn't be with him for long enough, even if she stayed her whole life, it would never be long enough. But he would try to make the best of the time that they had together and not leave himself with regrets for not acting on his feelings anymore.


End file.
